And the War Continues
by spinspin
Summary: Chapter six added. Sorry that I went on a really long break. Some interesting things happen, please read and review, my first fan fic ever.
1. Chapter 1

I am making no profit off of this story everything belongs to J.K. Rowling Chapter one: The Letter 

It was a beautiful day outside with the sunshine sparkling merrily upon the surface of the lake and a soft breeze blowing through the leaves of the womping willow. Though through the eyes of Minerva McGonagall the world, a world at war and without Albus Dumbledore had nothing nice to offer at all. With a sigh she turned away form the widow and returned to clearing off her desk, in preparation for her move into the office of Headmistress of Hogwarts.

As she deposited the last of the papers into the nearby wastebasket something startling pulled her out of her stupor. There before her eyes had appeared an envelope addressed to a Miss Minerva McGonagall Headmistress in the beautiful flowing script of Albus Dumbledore. With hands that trembled she drew the letter towards her, broke the seal and began to read.

_My dearest Minerva, _

_If you are reading this letter then I must regretfully have passed from this life. I am truly sorry that even in my long span among the living that I never was able to fully admit the feelings that I have for so long had for you. I want you to know that I loved you with all my heart and I know now that you felt the same way, for only one who truly loved me could have made this letter appear. _

_We must not of course dwell on the past and what is done is done. Instead Minerva, we must turn to the future of Hogwarts and to the outcome of this war. The Order must carry on with you at its head, yes Minerva you, do not second-guess my decisions. You know of course that throughout this past year I have been giving private lessons the Harry Potter, these lessons have been about giving him the keys to defeat Voldermort, keys which may be found only in his past. _

_I have felt for most of this year that my time had come and that I was not going to be the one to determine the outcome of our greatest battle. That is why I am writing to you in the hopes that you might be able to continue the work I have begun with Harry. Two things are of the utmost importance. One, Harry must return to the Dursleys', the magic in blood is strong. Two, Hogwarts must remain open; students how many few there may be must always attend this school, for it too is a weapon against Voldermort. _

_Also remind Harry, as well as, his friends that the most powerful magic in the world is love. Guide him Minerva, as I have tried to guide him, and please persuade Molly and Arthur that the rest of the family must join the Order (except Percy of course) along with Harry, and Hermione, only then can we even attempt to ensure their safety. The rest I leave in your capable hands you will see that my work is completed, as you always have. _

_Love, _

_Albus Dumbledore _

With the letter at an end Minerva finally allowed the tears that had formed in the corners of her eyes fall not even noticing that the parchment had been charmed to repel her tears.

Thank you very much for reading please be kind and review only with reviews will I continue the story.


	2. the burrow

Chapter two- the Burrow

Once again I would like to reinforce the fact that I don't own anything. Hopefully this chapter will be longer than the last one. Please, please review, I would like to thank my only reviewer I hope you enjoy!

It was getting dark outside when Molly Weasley finally called everyone down for supper, and with a start turned to see the person who had just appeared in her fireplace, her startled face soon turned to one of complete shock when Minerva McGonagall stepped into the room.

"Minerva I didn't expect you tonight, what a wonderful surprise!" greeted Molly. It was only then that she noticed the puffy red eyes of the new Hogwarts' Headmistress and the fact that her cheeks were still wet with tears. More concerned she added, "are you alright?"

Molly took a few steps forward and began to comfort the one woman who she had always thought to be a fortress of strength, who seemed only able to mumble weakly. Moving closer Mrs. Weasley was able to make out the whispered words. "I have news for the Order, a letter from Albus…it turned up on my desk this morning…I didn't know where else to go."

"Here is the perfect place, you are welcome here for as long as you need to stay, come join us for supper." Molly said briskly noticing the increased noise coming form the stairs meaning that the children were on their way to the kitchen. "Thank you." Responded Minerva meekly.

Hermoine who had reached the bottom of the stairs first looked up in surprise to find her transfiguration teacher standing in the Weasleys' kitchen, looking as though she had been crying. "Professor McGon…!" was all she was able to say before Ron not noticing that she had stopped bumped into her knocking her to the ground in a heap. Harry who had been just behind was able to slow to a stop with a barley suppressed chuckle noticing that Ron's arms where now wrapped securely around Hermoine's waist. Turning back he alerted Ginny to the roadblock while stepping over his two, very red and very embarrassed best friends, and strode into the kitchen.

Unlike Hermoine, Harry was able to hide his surprise at seeing the new Headmistress of Hogwarts standing the Weasleys' kitchen and gave here a warm hello. "Professor McGonagall will be joining us for supper." Added Mrs. Weasley quickly in an attempt to avoid the questions that she knew were coming, at least for the time being. "Ginny why don't you finish setting the table, you two" she said nodding to Ron as he helped Hermione to her feet "can bring the food. Don't you worry about anything Harry dear, you just have a seat."

As soon as everything was ready Mr. Weasley walked through the door looking weary, but happy to be home none the less. He seemed so out of it that he had taken his usual seat at the table before noticing the addition of a guest to the table. "Good evening Minerva." He said finally with a questioning glance at Mrs. Weasley. "Hello Arthur" replied Professor McGonagall, while Molly sent a look that clearly meant _latter_. The rest of the meal passed in relative silence, thanks to the many looks of Molly Weasley silencing any questions and the fact that Mr. Weasley fell asleep over the pudding. It was this moment that Mrs. Weasley used to send the children upstairs with a "I think it's time for bed."

As the four disgruntled teenagers headed up the stairs, Mrs. Weasley looking up from below making sure that they did indeed reach their destination, the adults went into the living room. The door was quite quickly shut and an Imperturbable charm placed there for good measure.

Molly sank comfortably into an overstuffed chair, with a sigh. "Now tell me, Minerva what was in this letter that has you so upset? Oh and by the way Arthur, that was wonderful you falling asleep over the pudding really made it easy for me to send them upstairs."

"To bad I wasn't faking." He replied sleepily, as the warm breeze washed over him from the open window.

Meanwhile upstairs once the door had been heard to close there was immediate activity. "Ron hand me over one of those ears." Said Ginny quickly.

"But the door is sealed you know that, what good are the ears." Ron said while handing a pair over anyway.

"She might not think to put a charm on the widows, there open, I opened them myself this afternoon." Added Hermione.

Moments later they were on the roof extendable ears dangling just above the open windows two stories below. Just in time to hear Professor McGonagall begin "Well…"

One more reminder about reviewing, it would be much appreciated!


	3. the contents revealed

Once again I would like to say that I regretfully own nothing, and that everything belongs to JK Rowling. Thank you to my reviewers who made me want to go on with this story. Chapter three will probably be the longest one yet!

The contents revealed

"Well, I was just cleaning out my office, so that I could move into the office of the Headmistress, when this appeared on my desk." She waved the letter that she still had clutched in her left hand, as if to explain what exactly _this_ was. "I will read it as that seems to be the simplest." Professor McGonagall added in a very uncharacteristically rushed way as though she was afraid that if she didn't go on the words would not come out.

"Go on Minerva." Urged Molly gently with a slight poke in the ribs to her husband sitting next to her on the couch. He seemed to have been ready to nod off once more.

"_My dearest Min…Min …Min…er…va. _Oh! I just can't go through it again. Here you read it Molly." With a sigh she handed the letter into Molly Weasley's outstretched hands.

"_If you are reading this letter then I must regretfully have passed from this life. I am truly sorry that even in my long span among the living that I never was able to fully admit the feelings that I have for so long had for you. I want you to know that I loved you with all my heart and I know now that you felt the same way, for only one who truly loved me could have made this letter appear. _" She read aloud. While three floors above there was a quite audible gasp.

"I knew it! I always knew that there was something up between the two of them! It's such a pity." Whispered a very excited Hermione. Only to be silenced by Ron's hand gently reaching behind her back to cover her mouth. It was more shock at the way he had attempted to silence her that actually stopped her from continuing. The four teens continued to eavesdrop unnoticed as they lay upon the roof, the shingles digging into their stomachs.

"_We must not of course dwell on the past and what is done is done. Instead Minerva, we must turn to the future of Hogwarts and to the outcome of this war. The Order must carry on with you at its head, yes Minerva you, do not second-guess my decisions._" Molly stopped, looking at Minerva with awe and attempted to offer her congratulations, only to be stopped at once by the now sobbing softly professor.

"I didn't want this, I didn't want him to die. I won't be able to lead as he would, the Order will fall apart without him to be at the head."

"Nonsense!" added Arthur harshly. "You know that the rest of the Order already thinks of you as the leader, and now Dumbledore has clearly made his choice. You have always followed his advice before and you will continue to do so."

"Arthur, don't be so hard on her. How would you feel if this letter had been from me? Think of what she is going through."

"But…" Mr. Weasley tried to add only to be silenced by a very nasty look from his wife.

"_You know of course that throughout this past year I have been giving private lessons to Harry Potter, these lessons have been about giving him the keys to defeat Voldermort, keys which may be found only in his past._ Private lessons? He never mentioned anything of the sort to us, did he Arthur?"

"Albus didn't want that many people to know." Professor McGonagall added softly. "Only a few members of the staff, young Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, I think."

"_I have felt for most of this year that my time had come and that I was not going to be the one to determine the outcome of our greatest battle. That is why I am writing to you in the hopes that you might be able to continue the work I have begun with Harry. Two things are of the utmost importance. One, Harry must return to the Dursleys', the magic in blood is strong. Two, Hogwarts must remain open; students how many few there may be must always attend this school, for it too is a weapon against Voldermort._ Well he did return to that awful house but only for a fortnight. I just couldn't let him stay there any longer. I only just sent Arthur to get him two days ago. I take it that there is therefore no intention of closing the school?"

"The staff had only decided to keep it open at a meeting yesterday. We thought it best to keep up a sense of normalcy in such troubled times." Minerva's voice finally seemed to have returned to her fully. A relief to the Weasleys sitting opposite her as neither had ever seen her in such a state before today.

"_Also remind Harry, as well as, his friends that the most powerful magic in the world is love…_" This statement again prompted a gasp from above, although this time from Ginny.

"You see, even Dumbledore says that you should be able to love, that love is the most powerful magic in the world." Ginny had barely managed to keep her voice at a whisper.

"Shhhh" was her only reply and it came not from Harry, but instead from Ron and Hermione.

Harry not wanting to be over heard by the others on the roof, or especially the people below, murmured quietly in her ear. "Later, we'll talk later."

Seeing as Mrs. Weasly had not paused in her reading and that they had all missed the last part of the letter, it was a pleasant surprise that she was so shocked that she had to read the passage again.

"…_Guide him Minerva, as I have tried to guide him, and please persuade Molly and Arthur that the rest of the family must join the Order (except Percy of course) along with Harry, and Hermione, only then can we even attempt to ensure their safety. The rest I leave in your capable hands you will see that my work is completed, as you always have. Love, Albus Dumbledore._ No! Not my youngest! They're too young, too small, and too inexperienced. I will not allow it! Arthur you must agree?"

"I'm sorry Molly, but you have to see the logic. It only makes sense that it is time for them to join. They have been through so much together. What do you think Minerva?" Mr. Weasley asked, looking for support and was happy to say that he had found it.

"I think that they should have been privy to this kind of information long before now. Especially Fred and George, seeing as they were of age when the Order reformed." Professor McGonagall put in sensibly. "They really would be safer if they knew all that we know. You know yourself that when they don't know something they only put themselves in danger trying to find the truth. Look at that night in the Ministry a year ago."

Molly let out a long sigh before answering softly "Alright, but we won't wake them tonight. Let them enjoy their last free dreams. Tomorrow at breakfast we'll break the news." changing from anger to resentment in a flash.

"Speaking of dreams, I think that we all should be off to bed." Arthur said dismissing the small gathering and getting to his feet. Molly also rose and allowed her husband to place his arm around her waist.

Stopping halfway out of the room she turned to the new Headmistress and the new leader of the Order and added "The spare bedroom is already made up, I was just getting it ready for the wedding this weekend. Let us know if you need anything Minerva."

The creaking of the steps finally brought the four shocked teens out of their respective thoughts. Causing them to jump up and make a dash for the nearby window, thankful that the impending wedding had forced the Weasley's to squeeze them all into the large bedroom on the top floor. Upon dousing the candles they realized that the footsteps were coming much higher than they should. Mrs. Weasley must have been coming up to check on them! Quick as a flash they jumped into their beds pulling the covers up to their necks, just as the door opened. Mrs. Weasley poked her head in and with a sigh, looked over the seemingly sleeping forms of her children and their friends.

Once her steps retreated down again the four breathed once more.

"We have to talk, Harry." Said the youngest Weasley.

"I know. Come back out on the roof."

Thanks to all who are reading this story. I hope that you will take the time to review.


	4. a little bit of romance

Nothing belongs to me. All belongs to JK Rowling. Thank you for reading my story please review, thanks!

Harry followed Ginny once more out the open window to the roof. This time though he closed the window behind him, knowing that Ron and Hermione wouldn't be going to sleep anytime soon. Seeing as Hermione had thrown herself into Ron's open arms, seeming for once not to be ashamed of her feelings. Harry took a seat close, but not intimately close, to where Ginny was now sitting arms to her chest.

"Look Harry, I know that you are trying to protect me, and I understand that. I might be one of the only ones who does, but it doesn't have to be this way. We are all going to be in the Order now, what more protection could you ask for? Besides you should know that I would never allow Vol…Voldermort to hurt you through me, I would end my own life if it came to that." She finished softly, knowing that he was shocked that she had used his real name. Before he could speak she used his shock to her advantage and continued.

"I love you, Harry Potter, you and no one else. All these years I never truly gave up on you. I will love you till I die, this is not just some girly crush or idle fancy that I can throw away on a whim, this is true undying love, the most powerful magic in the world. This coming from a man who should know about such things, don't you think?"

It took Harry a while to process what she had said partly because he was transfixed by her eyes looking straight into his, and partly because he knew that what she said was nothing but the truth. He had always thought that it would be like this, somewhere in the back of his mind. He would find the one girl who he would want to spend forever with and know it instantly.

Just coming back to the Burrow had been such a challenge. Stopping him self from hugging her as he had hugged Hermione and Mrs. Weasley. Not being able to be alone with her before now, knowing that his true feelings would surface. Neither of them knew how long they sat there just looking at each other until with one swift movement Harry took her hand and pulled Ginny Weasley into his lap. Before answering her question.

"I do think that, if only because I know the power of the love I feel for you." Ginny turned her head halfway round and met his forward bending lips perfectly. Kissing him with such passion that each was soon lost in the other.

"What's going on outside?" Hermione asked softly into Ron's shoulder. It was here where she had rested since she rushed into his warm embrace ten minutes ago. It was here that she felt safe, and for the time being, where she intended to stay.

"Well I would say that neither would be able to talk to that other right now." Ron replied with a small smile on his face.

"Well they better settle this soon, it has been hard to see them acting so strangely these past two days. Do they look like they made up?"

"Oh well, I would say that the answer to that would most definitely be yes. Seeing as their most present action is this." With one hand he gently lifted her chin off his shoulder, the other he ran through her hair gently holding her steady as he lowered his head to hers. Their lips meeting for the first time with a shock so intense they both jumped back.

"Bloody hell! That felt like…" Ron seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Magic." Hermione added simply while lifting her head back up.


	5. the morning after

Once again I would like to remind everyone that I own nothing. Thank you once again to my lone reviewer princess areith, I hope you like this chapter better then the last, even if it starts off slow. I love any reviews that I can get so please review, thanks!

Chapter Five- The Morning After

With a heavy heart Mrs. Molly Weasley ascended the stairs to the attic wondering if she could bear it to have her entire family all the family who hadn't disserted her that is in the Order. Dumbledore's wishes though were impossible to go against and that must be her final discussion. She slowly pushed open the door to be greeted by the early morning sun shining on four tightly pushed together beds. She had not thought that placing the boys and girls in the same room had been a good idea, what with the feelings between Harry and Ginny made known, and what she suspected to be going on between Ron and Hermione. There really was no choice with the wedding guests arriving today. "Time for breakfast, everyone. There are still many things to do before the wedding guests arrive." She did not want to add that there was also many things to discuss, there would surely get to that in due time.

"Ah, mum, it's not even seven!" Protested Ron, who needless to say had not gotten to bed till around three in the morning. The three other sleepy people in the room seconded his words most heartily.

"Now, now! Come on before your breakfast is so cold that you won't be able to eat it."

Slowly and with much mumbling the four teenagers got out of bed, shrugged on dressing gowns and were off down the stairs. Knowing unlike Mrs. Weasley exactly what breakfast would bring. Knowing that they would have to fake surprise. Knowing that the rest of their lives would be different from now on. They only thing that they didn't know was if they were ready to take on the challenge. One thing though was certain; they would face whatever was around the figurative bend in the road together.

Surprise did not have to be faked though when they were met by not just, Molly and Arthur and Professor McGonagall, but also by Remus, Tonks, and Bill. Hermione was the first to recover and the first therefore to be able to wonder "Where's Fleur, Bill?"

"Oh she is coming over later today and bringing her family from France. They are actually traveling by the muggle way, a flying machine I guess. Something about not wanting You Know Who, to find out about cross country travel."

"Yes, yes, I wish that it had been me who had the chance to travel in such a way. I always wanted to know how those aeroplanes, stayed up in the air?" Added his father looking excited.

"But Arthur dear, you have moved on to such better things why can't you just get over this muggle obsession? Besides there are things that must be discussed and I don't think I can bear the secrecy any longer. Why don't you just get on with it, please Minerva?" Mrs. Weasley said in a rush as she finished laying the toast on the table.

"Yes, well Molly why don't you sit down, have something to eat. It will settle your nerves." Professor McGonagall seemed much more together after her nights sleep. Something that all who had heard the letter the night before was relieved to see. "That's better. Now as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are both aware I have received a letter from Professor Dumbledore." Seeing the shocked faces from around the table she thought it best to add that there was no need for questions till all the news had been revealed.

"It said many things and has provided much information for the Order. Firstly, I have been appointed to be the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, a position that I have not assumed lightly. Secondly we have been requested to make some additions to our ranks of members. Young though they may be they have proven to be worthy of such a responsibility. Therefore Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and Ron Weasley, I formally welcome you into the Order of the Phoenix, you are bound to silence about all the activities of said Order, to your classmates, and everyone else. Do you accept this appointment?"

Knowing that they should really be acting much more than they were, as Lupin and Tonks were acting now, hiding there openly wide mouths behind their hands. Though all they seemed to be capable of doing was saying "Yes" almost immediately, having given much thought to the matter the night before.

"There will not be a formal meeting till after the festivities of the wedding but, I would like to meet with you this afternoon, to discuss what happened...what happened..." only at the mention of Dumbledore's death did Minerva seem to falter. She once again became the brisk Professor they all knew. "What happened the night of the attack on the school." With a start she left the table, to go out the front door and into the garden.

Seeing this as their cue to leave as well Tonks and Remus went into the Living room to turn it into a room fitting of a wedding reception. Remus unknowingly takes Tonks hand to guide her into the room. It seemed to be the moment for handholding in fact, as Ron had reached across the table to take Hermione's hand. Much to the happiness of Mrs. Weasley, who despite the bleakness of future of her family, realized that her oldest son would marry the following morning, no matter how badly he was scared from the war, and maybe, just maybe it was time to forget the war for a few days, and have a wonderful time.

Meanwhile in the living room there was much discussion about what form the decorations would take. "You know Tonks, as well as I that Fleur wants gold." Said Bill trying to stop the whole room from becoming pink. Which was of course Tonks plan. "Oh, but pink is such a nice colour." Tonks whined "My favorite colour, why am I the only one who seems to see the wonderfulness of pink?"

Lupin once again trying to be diplomatic added "Well maybe when you have your own wedding you can have pink decorations, but for now they must be gold."

"Not that I have much chance of having a wedding anytime soon." Tonks said with disdain " So I might as well get on with this, I suppose."

"Oh, I think that you are wrong about that my, dear. I was going to wait till later at sun set actually but seeing as we are on the subject." Slowly he reached out and took her hands in his. "Nymphadora Tonks, would you marry me?"

Tonks didn't know what to say. It had seemed so unreal that they had finally gotten officially together after the attack on the school, but that was only five weeks ago. Now her wildest dreams were about to come true. All she had to say was just one simple word "Yes" she whispered. With a smile she pulled Remus to her, wordlessly turning the living room into a sparkling, tastefully gold palace.

Upstairs Mrs. Weasley had put Harry, Ron and Hermione to work magicing the bedrooms, clean and tidy. Mr. Weasley had taken Ginny, the only youngster still unable to legally use magic away form school, to tackle the garden gnomes the old-fashioned muggle way, with sticks hitting them across the head. The day continued much the same, everyone working along at their respective tasks. Harry's meeting with Minerva came and went without incident, though the professor still seemed to find it hard to speak of the night Dumbledore had died. Harry did not think it right to tell her that he had overheard the letter in which he confessed his love for her. Tonks and Remus had decided not to announce their engagement till after the wedding, not wanting to take the spotlight off of Bill and Fleur. They did however tell Minerva after she had come out of her bedroom to help with the preparations. Seeing how she was now the leader of the Order, they had felt that as the person who controlled their future missions and hoping that they would be able to stay together. Order members started to arrive by mid afternoon with Fleur and her family arriving just before supper. Before anyone knew it was time for bed, with everyone knowing that tomorrow was going to be a very busy day.

The next morning dawned bright and sunny, as Hermione turned herself over with a sigh, trying to stop the sun from lying in her eyes. With a start she realized that turning over brought her face to face with Ron, just remembering that she fell asleep in his arms the night before. Her movement seemed to wake Ron, who mumbled "What time is it?" to Hermione. As soon as he had opened his mouth Hermione reached not for the clock but her wand. "Freshify!" she said pointing her wand at Rons' mouth. "What?" he asked shocked that she had drew her wand at him. "Your breath stinks." she replied turning back into his grasp.

This whole exchange was witnessed by a highly amused Harry and Ginny, both of which had just woken up moments before them. There was a knock on the door before Mrs. Weasley came in looking as fresh as ever. Luckily for the four everyone was still fully clothed in there pj's. "I want you four to be down for breakfast in the next ten minutes. I don' t know what I was thinking letting you stay abed till seven. The ceremony starts at ten, you had best get a move on." Mrs. Weasley once again rushed out of the room mumbling to herself.

They ran into Professor McGonagall as they hurried down the stairs. Surprised to find her in the most beautiful robes of forest green, not the usual tartan that she tended to favor. "Morning Professor." Mumbled Ron as he nearly plowed through her. "Good morning, Mr. Weasley." she replied with what might have been a taste of amusement. As eight thirty approached everyone was once more herded up stairs to change into their wedding finery, the boys to the boys to the second floor and the girls to the third. An hour later, everyone was gathered out side in the backyard, which had been completely transformed. Practically all the members of the Order were there, from Kingsly Shacklebolt to Mad-eye Moody, dressed in there best awaiting the start of the ceremony.

At ten precisely Hermione Ganger started walking down the asle looking stunning with her head of golden brown hair pinned up in a tumble of curls which fell softly over the open back of her gold dress. After the attack Fleur had suddenly asked her if she would like to be a bridesmaid at her wedding, something that Hermione could see of no kind way to refuse. Ron could barley stop the drool which had collected in his open mouth from falling as he stared at her. "Ron close your mouth, you'll let the flies in." Harry whispered from his place seated next to Ron. Ron had to repeat this message to Harry a second later as Ginny had emerged from the house as well. At last Fleur herself started up the asle on her father's arm. All the women in the audience would had said that the exchanging of the vows was a beautiful thing and the men would find it hard to disagree. When the moment had come for the kiss to seal all though, the was the horrible crack of a hundred or more people Apparating.

With shock the people who were so involved with the ceremony noticed that the newly arrived guests were not guests at all but were instead death eaters. Chaos ensued with curses flying everywhere, the members of the Order though quickly recovered and conducted an amazing defense. Harry and Ron leapt out of their seats and ran to the altar which Bill hand turned on its side and was using for cover against the attack. Hermione and Ginny were also there. Ginny cowering and unable to use her magic trying to protect Gabrielle. Hermione though was fighting fiercely her beautiful hair having come undone and flying wildly over her face.

"Hermione, we have to go!" yelled Ron hurrying to help her curse a nearby death eater.

"NO, we have to help the Order! They need us." Hermione yelled back to him, as a curse whisked over her head. Watching the fight that was in full swing, many death eaters were lying in the grass, but a few members of the Order also seemed to have met the same fate. It was impossible to tell if any were dead.

Before Harry could add his opinion to the matter, Minerva McGonagall appeared at their sides. "You must go, the Order needs the information you know more than they need the help of three teenagers. NO ARGUMENTS!" With that she rushed over to help Bill fight off four death eaters who seemed intent on attacking him and his new bride.

"Godric's Hollow." Harry said and without a word, Hermione and Ron disappeared. Harry grabbed hold of Ginny's waist, placed a kiss on her forehead, just as he felt the sensation of not being able to breath creep into his chest.


	6. A home to call my own

Chapter six- At the hollow once more

It was over before it began once more Harry was able to take breath into his lungs. This fact didn't stop the fast beating of his heart nor that of Ginny's also pounding against his chest. "It's all right, your safe here." Harry murmured into Ginny's hair, weather it had been entirely for her comfort or his own he was not entirely sure. With a sigh he let her out of his hold to look around. To see in the distance a house covered in vines, a house that he had never remembered but one that had to be that of his parents, because somewhere in his heart of hearts he knew it to be true. Ron and Hermione moved from the spot where they also had appeared just moments before till they were standing right behind Harry and Ginny.

"What are you looking at mate?" Asked Ron looking as puzzled as ever at where Harry was staring seemingly transfixed.

"Don't you see it? That's my house, well was my house. It doesn't ever look like it is that badly out of repair for not being lived in for the last 16 years." Harry asked looking not only at Ron but also at Hermione and Ginny, all three of whom didn't seem to be able to see a thing.

"Oh! We can't see it because the house is protected by a secret keeper. You lived there so you would be able to see it but we can't. Harry you have to tell us that this is your home so that we will be able to see the house and enter it." Said Hermione after a minute of thinking.

"My home where I lived with my parents is, there in front of us at Godric's Hollow." With his words the house that until then only he could see appeared.

"Well it's not that nice looking, now but I bet it was a wonderful home back in the day." Said Ginny the first thing that she had said since appareting. Trying to brighten up the mood, after being attacked she figured that everyone could use a little boost. It seemed to have the opposite affect though.

"I wouldn't know." Harry whispered before starting up the overgrown garden path, to the front door.

Inside the house was like practically every other house in England. A long hallway with stairs to the second floor, a kitchen leading off to the right and the living room leading off to the left. Hermione took out her wand and pointed it against the wall. "Scrongfy!" She yelled revealing a bright blue wall as about two inches of dust vanished. Harry looked around the hall wondering if e recognized anything, and was deeply saddened when he did not. But it was then that he remembered that there was something that he had been meaning to tell Ginny. "Ginny about you magic, Dumbledore told me that in wizarding houses the ministry can't detect who does magic, so they leave it up to the parents of the underage wizard or witch to make sure that their children don't do magic. That means that you don't have to be afraid of using magic outside of school, so that you will be able to defend yourself. I had been meaning to tell you this since I came to the Burrow, sorry."

Ginny seemed to process this information quite slowly, but then a smile came on her face. She ran into the kitchen where Hermione was trying to discover what was actually in the room, yelled "Scrongfy!" At the top of her lungs. Seeing the new shinny yellow walls gleam back at her she started to laugh and laugh and didn't stop laughing till she was unable to breath.

Ron himself had also been very quiet since entering the house. "Mate, this is wonderful. You have a house; you own two houses. I can't even own my own room." He let out a long sigh and pushed open the door to the living room.

"Ron, wait." said Harry following after him. It was then that he noticed Ron was standing motionless in the doorway. Not even going over the threshold. "What's wrong? You know that I never wanted to own two houses, that's not what I would have ever wanted. I would rather live in a cardboard box, with my parents then have them be dead and me own the house."

"Spi..Spiders. SPIDERS!" He turned around ran out the door and into the now respectably clean kitchen. Harry could not stop laughing he also took out his wand and with a quick swish and flick the spiders were gone. Revealing a room much like the Dursley's living room. This room though had a real fireplace, and the lived in look that the Dursley's always seemed to lack. It was all too much seeing the house like this, knowing that it was here that his parents were happy, and that he himself would have been happy as well. Slowly he turned around taking the whole room in as his eyes started to blur with tears. Almost fully turned around in his circle, his eyes fell upon the playpen in the corner. It was that the finally caused him to fall to his knees, and cry. Something that he had not allowed himself to do in so long, that it felt like a foreign thing. Ginny who was still in the kitchen had heard his sobs, and without a second thought went to comfort him, leaving Ron and Hermione alone.

Ron who had been helping Hermione root through the cupboard to find, dishes, food, and many rats. He stopped to look at Hermione, who had been inspection the seemingly muggle plumbing underneath the sink, at last finding the switch that turned on the water, and getting soaked in the process. Ron laughed at the sight before helping her to fix the pipe. As Hermione was moping up the water that had found its way into her hair, he turned serious again. "Hermione, if we make it out of this war, will you marry me?"

Hermione seemed completely surprised at the question. "Marry you?" She asked in return.

Her words seemed to snap Ron out of his revive. "I have loved you for so long, ever since second year when you were petrified and in the hospital, and I knew what it was like to be without you. You must know that, that... that... _thing_ with Lavender was only to make you jealous, and it worked too didn't it? I know that we fought all the time but anger was the only emotion that I was able to express to you. And then there was that whole thing with Krum, you made me hate my favorite quiditch player in the world, because you liked him more than you liked me."

"Ron stop!" Hermione said forcefully, to make him stop his very much-unneeded explanation. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered "Yes" into his ear before kissing him deeply.

It was like this that Ginny and Harry found them, and both of their friends where bursting with happiness at the news.

The next three days were spent making the house able to be lived in, but they were also spent in worry. What had happened to their family and friends, the other members of the Order? No letters could be sent for fear that they would be intercepted, by the enemy and there was really no way to communicate with the outside world. The fourth day dawned the same as the third and the second, with the eating of breakfast, and the talk of what room was going to be attacked by the cleaning squad today. The cupboards seemed to be able to produce food at the will of the cook as Hermione had discovered on their first day in the house as she had tried to make supper.

"The only spot that we haven't taken care of is the attic." Hermione said happily "You know that we were very luckily that the cleaning charms were so strong on this house to begin with meaning that there wasn't all the nasty stuff we had to deal with at Grimwald Place."

Following this news there was the normal silence that came with any mention of Grimwald Place. The happiness was not completely lost though as the four walked through the trap door to the spider filled attic, causing Ron to slide back down the ladder, till the spiders were gone. Unlike the rest of the house the attic didn't hold up to the cleaning charms. It took around two hours for the teenagers to even recognize what was in the attic, let alone sort through everything. It was then with the noon sun shinning through the one and only window that an arrow that sparkled and shinned appeared on the floor.


End file.
